degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karma Police (2)/@comment-5430754-20130318181922/@comment-3575890-20130319023816
SERIOUSLY now, Cock? You're currently unable to stir up drama in the chat room, so you MUST take it directly to the wiki? I may have checked out early last night and missed out on a lot of what transpired between you and other users in the chat before your justifiable (and most inevitable) ban, but do not think for a moment that I have not been filled in on every fine detail. I can honestly say I have never been more revolted by a comment of your's than I am by the things you had said to Annie and Sami last night, and let me tell you, that is saying a lot because you spew a lot of vile BS and bigotry! Your abysmal ignorance on the issue of rape with the added fact that you once dumped a girl simply because she wouldn't put out for you say a lot about you in their own right, but at least then you were exhibiting ONLY ignorance instead of flat-out hostility towards users. What happened to all that talk about the importance of being civil, hmm? Or do you only apply that idealology to everyone but yourself? At this point, the most logical explanation I can come up with for your still wanting to be here after your managing to put yourself at the top of everyone's blacklist is that you must get a kick out of pissing off every female user within a square mile of this board. No one is this clueless, and so I'm inclined to believe that you deliberately conduct yourself with intent to offend, bait, annoy and vex any user in possession of a uterus that crosses into your warpath. Well if it's an altercation you want, you have damn well just gotten yourself one with this uterus-owner. I couldn't careless what you say/have said about me or to me, but once you start badmouthing my friends here, I can not just turn the other cheek and continue to feign civility when on the inside I'm a hair away from losing my shit on you. Insulting Sami and Annie is the final straw here for not just me, but many users here. You do not condescend to belittle and demean those girls, that might I mention you will NEVER have the fortune to know how truly wonderful they are, and you MOST CERTAINLY do not condescend to downplay their life experiences and/or MOCK THEM for them. Seriously, how dare you! You do not know Sami. You do not know of the nature of her relationship with her friend and you obviously do not understand or even care to understand how she feels about it. You do not know Annie. You do not have an INKLING of understanding as to how that pedo neighbor of her's makes her feel. In fact, you do not have an iota of understanding of what it is like to be a woman in a rape-culture-infested society that is so fucked up beyond belief that the rapists are bequeathed all the rights and the victims all the shame/blame. Please at the very least consider educating yourself on the particular issue of rape culture if only so you stop raising enormous red flags whenever you spout off such mind-numbingly uneducated and disturbing convictions on the subject that dare I say fit the ideaologies of rapists themselves.But then as appalling as your frequent shows of insensitivity are, it is not a shock coming from someone who's strongest suit is pure apathy. You had no consideration for your ex-girlfriend's feelings, so it's not a wonder you would fail to be considerate of Sami's and Annie's, even if is exactly your (non-existent) consideration that they deserve. And for GOD SAKE, leave poor Murphy alone already, would you? I get that he's the only one here who's not fed up enough with you to chew you out -- plus he's just too nice to anyway -- but that does not give you the right to take advantage of his high-tolerance threshold for bullshit by utilizing every new post of his as your own personal battleground. It would serve you well to learn to hide that massive victim complex of your's. It only reinforces what a hypocrite you are when you play the victim card in the wake of users tearing into you for YOUR instigating the drama in the first place.